Guide to Xenobiology
Xenobiology is the breeding and harvesting of slimes and their extracts for scientific purposes. This all takes place in the xenobiology lab where you spawn, and is arguably more dangerous than making bombs if you don't know what you are doing. Which is a good reason to read this! Home on the Range As a Xenobiologist, you’re not going to get out much ever. You’re the most autonomous area on the entire station if you know what you're doing, and nobody ever bothers you (usually). First, get familiar with your new home. The workplace in the center includes a couple of closets with bio-hazard suits, a monkey recycling machine, a slime processor, and an All-In-One Grinder with several sheets of plasma. Also included is a smartfridge modified to hold slime extracts within easy arm reach from the slime processor. To the western end is a disposal unit that leads to space and right of this is the bread and butter of your job: The Slime Console, which will be covered later. To the south is the slime containment area with six pens. Two of these pens start with a baby grey slime. To the north is a special containment pen that's larger and more secure than the rest. This is ideal for containing and experimenting on other alien lifeforms should the station manage to capture/produce one. Usually though, it's just for storing extra slimes. Genocide Now: The Slime Console and You The Slime Console is a semi-new addition to the Xenobiology scene that makes your job roughly a hundred million times easier. With it you can move slimes, kill them, feed them, and process dead monkeys with mere clicks of a button! If for some reason however you want to do Xenobiology the old-fashioned way the way your pappy taught you, then this guide will still help you. If you're using the console, I'd strongly advise grabbing the wrench next to the shield projectors and moving the fridge and slime processor within close range of the console you're using as to cut out a lot of unnecessary movement. General Advice on how to Not Get Eaten Before you start breeding the slimes, make sure you have a fire extinguisher in your backpack. You'll rarely meet a ravenous, hungry slime if you're using the console, but it still happens and having an extinguisher could very well be the difference between a dead slime and a dead you. If you aren't, then this goes doubly so as you'll be near a lot of slimes, usually before you cull their numbers, and while they're normally docile towards you whom are effectively their God, they occasionally grow resentful for their species' exploitation and try to kill you for no particular reason. In that case, kill the blasphemers with a clear conscience, DEUS VULT! Exploiting Lesser Species Optimally: A Guide You should always have 1-6 slimes, depending on how many pens you are using. More and you can't control them properly. Less and your job is inefficient. It Hungers... For More! Soak a monkey cube in water either by dipping it in the sink or by spraying it with an extinguisher and place it in the disposal of the slime pen you want to feed. Engage the disposal and watch as the slime eats the monkey. Wait for the slime to grow, then load another monkey and wait for the slime to split. * As tempting as it may be, do not send in two monkeys at once. The slime might decide the second is a friend and refuse to eat it. * Do NOT enter the pen and bash the monkey, the only thing that will happen is slime will get less food. * Make sure to stay in sight of the slimes to keep an eye on when they grow and split. Slaughter Time Time to kill your darlings. This is the part of the job that's most likely to get you killed. Decide which baby slimes you don't want to keep and proceed to drag them into the tiny 'airlock' of the pen with you. Once you have the slimes in position, simply spray them with water. They should die immediately if you're spraying them in the enclosed space. Rip My Heart Out Grab the dead slime, click on the slime processor and then click on it again to turn on the processor. After a few seconds, it'll output an extract of the color of slime in the processor. You can put more than one dead slime in at a time, however this will increase the processing time. Genocide? If all the slimes are dead, job's over man, job's over hope you have a grey slime extract, if not, then job's over man, job's over! Friendship and Slimes If you've been following the guide and diligently breeding and culling the slimes, you may have noticed that while the slimes very quickly attack and eat the monkeys you offer them, they have little to no interest in eating you. This is because you've become their "friend", a status that can be earned by hanging around line of sight of the slime and feeding it. It's a bit strange sometimes, slimes will rarely attack you for seemingly no reason, but if you're doing a good job you won't need to work for this. There are, however, some commands you can issue as a slime's friend, including "follow" and "stop." Keep in mind however, these commands are exceedingly finicky, and are rarely used for a reason. THEY'RE EATING HER... AND THEN THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME! OH MY GOOOOOOOOD! So either by you not feeding the slime enough, the slime being a dick, or reasons, a slime has tried to kill you. If the slime is a baby, this is annoying. If the slime is an adult, you may die if you don't know what you're doing. Slimes have two attacks: A glomp that does brute damage with adults dealing more and a chance to stun, and the far more dangerous 'feeding' attack which deals clone damage and empowers the slime, a rare and very difficult to hear type of damage. If a slime starts feeding on you, wrestle it off with disarm intent and spray it down with an extinguisher (You DID get an extinguisher, right?) when you get it off until it dies. After that, hobble off to medbay for healing. While this is generally more a tip for you when NOT playing Xenobiologist, in the event of a very rare slime outbreak, perhaps of sentient slimes, get an extinguisher and hide. A horde of angry slimes can multiply fast, and while slimes are normally unintelligent and docile, outbreaks of them are nearly always done on purpose by someone wanting to destroy the station, and are thus paired with usage of red extracts enraging slimes and/or light pink or black extracts making very deadly intelligent slimes. Pray that the AI is able to stop them, and that the xenobiologist who released the slimes doesn't follow up with something worse. Gotta Catch Em' All! There are several a fuckload of different flavors of slime. You begin with two grey slimes but, you can breed them to catch all the pokèmon! slimes! Each kind of slime has its own powers from its extract. Every time a slime splits by being fed enough, it has a chance to mutate based on it's individual mutation chance, a stat discovered by taking a slime scanner from the fridge and using it on the slime. It usually varies between 25% and 35%, but sometimes you will encounter slimes whose mutation chance is more like 15% to 17.5%. Choose carefully which slimes to keep! If you're breeding greys for monkeys, you'll want less chance of mutations, and if you want to get adamantines, you want to evolve them a lot! Keep in mind however that slime scanners are utterly useless if you're using the console, as the console has no scanner function. This flowchart shows the results of each slime's mutations when splitting, with options labeled "2x" having twice the chance of occurring. Formulas All injections require one unit of reagent. Dropper is your friend. Tier 0 Grey Slime * Extract creates a grey slime when injected with plasma dust. Useful as a backup grey slime. * Extract creates three monkey-cubes when injected with blood. Useful if you want to do your job for more than five minutes. * Extract creates epinephrine when injected with water. Tier 1 Orange Slime * Extract creates a small fire when injected with plasma dust. Also increases the pressure of the air a fair amount. * Extract creates capsaicin (pepper-spray) when injected with blood. Usable as a 'ghetto stun' if you can find a good way to apply it to to your victim test subject. Purple Slime * Extract creates a bottle of slime steroid when injected with plasma dust. Slime steroid is a potent chemical mix that will cause a slime to produce three extracts rather than two when processed. Useful when used on dark purple slimes for that plasma or grey slimes for monkeys. * Extract creates slime jelly, a highly toxic substance, when injected with sugar. Blue Slime * Extract creates frost oil when injected with plasma dust. * Extract creates slime stabilizer when injected with blood. Significantly reduces a slime's mutation chance, and carries through across generations. Metal Slime * Extract creates several sheets of plasteel and metal when injected with plasma dust. Expect the roboticists to want the products. Tier 2 Yellow Slime * Extracts become 10k self-recharging Powercells when injected with plasma dust. * Extract creates an EMP when injected with blood. It's a quite big blast as well, useful if that AI is onto your tricks. * Extracts emit light when injected with water. Dark Purple Slime * Extract creates three sheets of Solid Plasma when injected with plasma dust. Yessir, NT can link anything to the production of plasma. Also useful for further experimenting. Dark Blue Slime * Extract creates a burst of cold when injected with plasma dust. Useful for countering those red slimes. Will kill most slimes dead, if you have 'population issues'. * Extract creates a fireproofing potion when injected with water. You can use this potion on various articles of clothing to make it resistant to high temperatures. Silver Slime * Extract creates a small amount of random food when injected with plasma dust, bork bork bork. Expect anything from a roburger to death berries. * Extract creates a small amount of random drinks when injected with water, bork bork bork. Tier 2.5 Bluespace Slime *Extract will, if injected with plasma dust, spawn a Bluespace Crystal. They will teleport you when crushed in your hand and teleport anyone you throw it at. It also has some good research levels. *Extract will, if injected with blood, create Bluespace Floor Tiles, which speed up movement drastically. Sepia Slime * Extract stops time when injected with plasma dust. How? SpessSlime Magic! * Extract creates some Film and a Camera when injected with blood. Fuck this is so useless. * Extract creates sepia floor tiles when injected with blood, which lowers movement speed dramatically. Cerulean Slime * Extract creates a bottle of extract enhancer when injected with plasma dust. When used on a extract it increases the amount of uses a core has by 1. This even works on used slime extracts. * Extract creates slime blueprints when injected with blood. This is a single use blueprint that can rename an area while also coloring it a blueish hue. Naming an area to "Xenobiology Lab" will expand your camera's range. Pyrite Slime * Extract creates a can of paint when injected with plasma dust. For the love of all that is holy, don't give it to the clown! Tier 3 Red Slime * Extract creates a bottle of slime mutation potion when injected with plasma dust. Makes slimes more likely to mutate, the opposite of the slime stabilizer. * Extract makes nearby slimes rabid when injected with blood. Has some fun uses. * Extract creates a bottle of slime speed potion when injected with water. This potion can be used on objects to remove bulkiness and slowdown. Green Slime * Extract creates one unit of mutation toxin when injected with plasma dust. Injecting yourself with it will turn you into a shadow-(wo)man. This results in you becoming a species which takes damage in light, but regenerates in darkness. The toxin is found in the used extract. Pink Slime * Extract creates a bottle of docility potion when injected with plasma dust, a potent chemical mix that will nullify a slime's powers, causing it to become docile and tame. You too can have your own pet, just like the HoP! Gold Slime * Extract spawns a few random hostile mobs when injected with plasma dust. Aliens are common from this reaction, so you might be able to fill xenobiology with actual xenomorphs! * Extract spawns three random mob when injected with blood. These mobs are not immediately hostile, but may be provoked by certain actions, proximity to other creatures (such as your slimes) or if they encounter a construct or mech. NOW you might be able to fill xenobiology with actual xenomorphs without killing yourself! * Extract spawns one random friendly critter when injected with water. Now you can fill xenobiology with mobs even if you're a giant pussy! Tier 4 Oil Slime * Extract creates an explosion after a moment when injected with plasma dust. Black Slime * Extract creates one unit of advanced mutation toxin when injected with plasma dust. Turns you, or others, into a sentient baby slime. Light Pink Slime * Extract creates a bottle of sentience potion when injected with plasma dust, a potent chemical mix that will bring human level intelligence to any animal, slime, ape, monster or generally active thing you feed it to. Make Ian sentient! Create an army of gold slime minions! The possibilities are limited only by your own deviousness and the number of ghosts in the round. Adamantine Slime * Extract creates an Adamantine Golem when injected with Plasma dust. It will follow its creator's orders much like a construct. Special Slimes Rainbow Slime To attain this rare slime you must breed a slime with a 100% mutation chance! * Extract will generate a randomly colored slime when injected with plasma dust. It's a good plan B if the slimes aren't cooperating in terms of colors. You can get any color slime this way, pray to the RNG! So You're a Traitor What you can get here that can't be gotten easier elsewhere is an EMP and random hostile animals which include a few very deadly ones BEACONS SPACE BEARS ALIUMS SPIDERS HIVEBOTS PINE TREES OH GOD IT'S HORRIFYING. Releasing the slimes is somewhat viable, but you will likely get caught doing so, and baby slimes are rather tame (Unless you have Red Slime Essence. Then it's a party.) On the plus side, you do have a disposal chute that goes directly to space. Pretty handy for disposing of evidence, or people. Also remember the havoc with grenades and bombs you can cause! If you can get access to chemistry as well you can make some interesting grenades. Advanced mutation toxin with sugar in one beaker, phosphorus and potassium in the other. Set a timer in the Medbay and drop it and listen to all the people turning into Slimes. This is when you laugh to yourself and realize it backfires when all the slimes attack you. A full guide to ruining someone's day with slimes: * Red - Makes all slimes within sight range hyper aggressive. Also makes glycerol with blood in case you want to make a stupidly large hole in the station with a bluespace beaker grenade. * Green - Turns people into a shadow person. Keep in mind this is not the same as a shadowling. * Black - Produces 1 unit of a chemical that turns into slimes (i.e. NOT slime people - just a regular old slime like the ones you're working with!) * Orange - Ignites a large fire. * Yellow - Huge EMP. * Silver - Only way to get real roburgers (with nanites), kudzu seeds, and motherfucking GATFRUIT. * Gold - We all know what this does. * Sepia - Stops time in a small radius, allowing you to wreak many kinds of havoc. * Oil - Explosion. Pretty meh considering there's materials for IEDs everywhere. * Adamantium - Makes golems that can be converted to the cult/soul shard/revved. They have to follow orders given to them by their creator so feel free to make them suicide bomb with gold slime cores. * Light pink - Enables you to make sentient beings, including anything a gold slime extract can produce. Category:Guides